


A Year in the Life.

by MissFanficWriter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFanficWriter/pseuds/MissFanficWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert's relationship from the start. This will mainly follow the main events of the show but with my own twist on things. Each chapter will focus on a different day in the first year of Aaron and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 31st

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think I would write another multi-chap fic about Aaron and Robert after I finished my last one, 'An Ever-changing Tale.' But I had this idea and I really wanted to try it out. I like reading my fics to be like an experience rather than just reading a story which I tried to achieve in my interactive robron fic 'An Ever-changing Tale.'
> 
> For this fic, I will be posting a new chapter for every day in the first year of Aaron and Robert. Things will change from the show such as how they meet, their first kiss etc. But many things will stay the same such as Robert moving to the village with Chrissie.
> 
> This is my most ambitious fic to date, as 365 chapters will be a long haul. I hope to post a new chapter each day but I won't promise as being a teacher takes up a lot of my time. Let me know in the comments if you like this fic idea. I hope you think it's creative and unique as I like writing fics that I haven't seen done before.
> 
> As always feedback and kudos are appreciated. I will try to reply to all comments because I appreciate the time and effort spent leaving a comment :)

Happy new year, Aaron thought bitterly as he downed the rest of his pint, his eyes downcast. It was closing in on midnight as Aaron sat alone in Bar West. It hadn’t been the best year for Aaron, he still found himself thinking about Jackson a lot, he still found himself finding the urge to self harm more than he would admit. While he knew the new year was for make resolutions to improve your life, Aaron couldn’t help but just want to wallow in his own pity.

Looking around the bar, Aaron rolled his eyes at the number of pathetic couples grinding on the dance floor. It had never been like that with Jackson. With Jackson, everything had been so sweet, so innocent. Aaron couldn’t face being a dirty one night stand after experiencing all the love of Jackson. He’d tried, even gone off to France with Ed but it hadn’t been the same. Aaron wondered if he’d forever be comparing every man he met to Jackson, always unable to meet anyone that lived up to him. 

Suddenly a drunken man, in his late twenties, slid up to Aaron, leaning against the bar to steady himself. His breath felt hot against Aaron’s skin, making him uncomfortable.

“Can I get you a drink, gorgeous?” the man said, flirtatiously.

Aaron fought back the urge to roll his eyes in disgust, he hated nicknames. But he also didn’t want any trouble tonight, just a quiet pint to roll in the new year; alone and miserable. Aaron shook his head politely, hoping the man would take the hint.

“Oh come on, don’t want to spend the new year alone, eh?” the man said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he placed his hand upon Aaron’s lower back. 

Aaron felt his heart race in his chest at the man’s unwanted touch. He stood up slightly, ready to throw punches if the man started any trouble. However he was stopped by an arm sliding around his shoulders. Aaron looked up in to the face of a man with golden, blonde hair, a chiselled jawline and a dazzling smile. His arm around Aaron’s shoulders felt heavy but not uncomfortable, it felt comforting and protective.

“He’s not alone.” the blonde haired man snarled as the drunk man nodded quickly before backing away.

Aaron stared disbelievingly as the blonde haired man slid his arm off Aaron and looked for the bartender as if nothing had happened.

“What was that?” Aaron asked.

Robert shrugged. “You looked like you needed saving.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes angrily. “I can handle my self, thanks.”

Robert nodded, nonchalantly, before turning back to the bar, trying to gain the attention of the bartender.

Aaron felt angry at the way Robert seemed to have so easily dismissed him. Who did he think he was? And why did Aaron care what this blonde haired man thought anyway?

All of a sudden, the barman was before them, eyeing Robert interestedly. “Y’alright mate. What can I get you?”

Robert flashed him a dazzling smile. “A whisky and a pint, please.”

The barman grinned back. “Not spending new year alone, are ya Robert? What about the poor old wife?”

Robert smirked back. “Probably at home, throwing a gala. She won’t notice if I’m there.”

Aaron turned away in disgust, how could this man talk so trivially about leaving his wife on new year’s eve? What a jerk, Aaron thought, but he couldn’t help the way his name ran through his mind ever since the barman had uttered it. Robert.

“Well let me know if you want a place to crash.” the barman winked, leaving Robert to serve the next customers.

“Here.” Robert said suddenly, placing the fresh pint in front of Aaron.

Aaron startled, shocked that Robert had even acknowledged him again never mind brought him a drink. However his steely resolve formed once more as he pushed the pint away. “No thanks, I don’t do one night stands for a measly pint.”

“So what do you do them for then?” Robert smirked.

Aaron looked up angrily, he hadn’t meant it like that. Although he imagined Robert was a master manipulator with words. 

Robert raised his hands in surrender. “I’m kidding. It’s just a pint, no strings attached.”

Aaron eyed him warily, before picking up the pint and taking a sip. Robert stared at him as his pink tongue flicked out to lick the foam resting on his top lip. Robert held back an involuntarily groan, he’d never met someone so good looking that seemed to have no awareness of their appeal. 

Aaron looked up at him again from under his thick, dark eyelashes. Suddenly he felt nervous under Robert’s eyes, his gaze too intense. “So Robert.” Aaron began, the name falling from his lips like silk.

Robert felt his heart beat quicken at his name falling from the lips of the dark haired stranger. He realised he didn’t even know the name of the man before him. “What’s your name then, stranger?”

For a moment, Aaron considered lying, pretending to be someone else. Pretending to be the kind of man that would impress Robert, keep him interested. But he shook his head, why should he care what Robert thought of him? “Aaron.” Aaron replied gruffly.

“Aaron.” Robert said, trying out the name for himself, liking how it sounded.

Aaron looked away, trying to hide the way his name on Robert’s lips made him feel. He picked up his pint again nervously, taking a deep drink, just to keep his hands busy.

“So what brings you here, all alone on new year’s eve, Aaron?” Robert asked.

Aaron shrugged. “Didn’t fancy spending it at home, looking at a bunch of loved up couples.”

The bar was loud and Aaron felt Robert slide closer to hear him better. Aaron’s breath hitched as he felt Robert brush against his arm, shots of electricity shooting through him.

“What about all the couples in here? They not loved up enough for you?” Robert joked.

Aaron looked across the dance floor at the desperate men and women all trying to find a midnight kiss that they’d likely forget by the morning. Aaron shook his head. “Not really my idea of fun.”

Robert smiled, there was something about this man that intrigued him. Leaning ever closer, he whispered in Aaron’s ear. “So what’s your idea of fun?”

Aaron shrugged, nervously, as a shiver ran down his spine at Robert’s close presence and his breath in his ear. He wanted to say something smart, something witty but words seemed to have abandoned him as he sat there frozen. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Robert smirked, teasing him, relishing the way his words brought a blush to the younger man’s face.

“Why aren’t you at home with your wife, anyway?” Aaron sniped, regretting the words as soon as he spoke them. 

Robert pulled back, moving further away from Aaron, leaving a respectable distance between them. Aaron stared, longing to close the gap but unable to bring himself to. Robert stared blankly ahead, twirling his whisky glass in his hands.

“Hey.” Aaron said softly, reaching out to lay his hand on Robert’s arm, squeezing softly. “Sorry, that wasn’t fair.”

Robert stared down at Aaron’s rough calloused hand on his smart suit jacket, before flashing him a smile. “It’s fine. Fair enough question, it’s just complicated, that’s all.”

Aaron nodded, he understood complicated. Hell, Aaron himself was a walking mess of complications and screw ups. “Does she know you’re…” Aaron said, motioning around the gay bar to indicate the end of his question.

Robert snorted. On anyone else it would have looked unattractive but Robert even managed to make that look adorable. “I’m not gay.” he laughed.

Aaron looked at him in surprise, feeling his heart drop. Why did he feel so disappointed? It wasn’t like anything could happen anyway, Robert was a married man. He kept his gaze fixed on the bar, idly fiddling with a coaster.

“Disappointed you, have I?” Robert teased, once again moving closer to Aaron.

Aaron felt his confidence growing as Robert’s eyes lingered on him. Looking up, he looked in to Robert’s eyes, tilting is head to the side slightly. What did he have to lose? “Maybe you have.”

The smirk slipped from Robert’s face as he stared back at Aaron. He hadn’t expected him to flirt back so openly. His hands itched to move up and cup Aaron’s face but something held him back. He wasn’t sure if it was the thought of Aaron pushing him away or the thought of his soft lips kissing him back.

Vaguely in the background, Aaron could hear the bartender announcing the countdown for the new year, as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

10…

Robert was leaning closer, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He’d never wanted to kiss anyone as much as he wanted to kiss Aaron. Most men he picked up from Bar West were just for sex, not for kissing. Kissing was different, especially out in the open like this, right in the middle of the bar. 

9…

Aaron felt his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn’t imagined his night would turn out like this. Part of him thought Robert was an arrogant jerk, but another part of him thought maybe there was more to Robert than met the eye.

8…

As the palm of his hands began to sweat, Robert let out a shaky breath. He’d never kissed a man in public before. Why was he breaking all of his own rules for the dark haired man he’d only just met?

7…

It was wrong, Aaron knew that. Robert was a married man. He should be at home, with his wife, not kissing a stranger in a bar. But for all of his morals, Aaron couldn’t bring himself to turn away from Robert’s intense gaze.

6…

Robert felt Aaron lean in closer, their breath mingling together. They were so close, Robert could smell Aaron. He smelt like cheap aftershave, oil and something like freshly cut grass. It all mixed together, floating through the air, leaving Robert intoxicated.

5…

Aaron watched as Robert’s eyes fluttered shut, his head tilting to the side. He took in the sight of him with his eyes closed. Robert looked different, more vulnerable and for a moment Aaron felt like backing away. This felt too intimate, too real. He had to reassure himself that it was just a kiss.

4…

Reaching up, Robert cupped Aaron’s face, softly stroking his thumbs across Aaron’s cheekbones, feeling the stubble beneath his finger tips. He vaguely thought about Aaron’s stubble leaving a rash against his face. How would he explain it? But he pushed the thought away, he didn’t care.

3…

Aaron moaned, inaudibly, leaning in to Robert’s touch. His heart beat faster and faster as Robert leant closer and closer. Is this what he wanted? Shutting his eyes, Aaron waited, his breath shallow.

2…

“Happy New Year.” Robert whispered, his breath hot against Aaron’s lips.

1… 

Aaron parted his lips to reply but as the crowd cheered and began to sing, Robert’s lips crashed against his own. Aaron reached up to pull Robert closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Aaron gasped as Robert’s teeth pulled softly at his bottom lip, his tongue eagerly slipping in to Aaron’s warm mouth. 

As they kissed, Aaron held on tightly, thinking that maybe this year wouldn’t be as bad as the last. Maybe this year he’d find something worth holding on to.


	2. January 1st.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a midnight kiss on New Year, Aaron wakes up to find Robert's number in his phone. Will he contact Robert or will he let him go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day - I'm feeling super inspired to write this fic. Let me know what you think so far.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are loved!

Robert awoke to the pounding of his own head, as he felt someone forcefully shaking his shoulder. He clenched his eyes shut tighter, he wasn’t ready to wake up from his dreams about the gorgeous Aaron. Throughout the night, his mind had been filled with alcohol fuelled dreams of Aaron, touching him, kissing him. And sometimes just staring at him, which probably scared Robert the most. Perhaps he was going mad.

The incessant shaking of his shoulder continued, causing Robert to open his eyes narrowly. Staring down at him were the big brown, judging eyes of his judgemental fiance, very soon to be wife. Robert loved her in his own way, but possible not nearly as much as he loved himself.

“Where were you?” Chrissie demanded.

“Just out, letting off some steam.” Robert moaned, Chrissie’s loud voice giving him a headache. 

“You knew how important yesterday was Robert, and I need you here last night.” Chrissie whined, her bottom lip quivering.

Robert rolled his eyes, discreetly, but he couldn’t bare Chrissie crying. It was loud and piercing and could easily continue for hours. So for the good of the rest of the household, Robert sat up, pulling Chrissie down on to the bed. For a moment she struggled against him, only stopping when she lay beneath Robert, his mouth whispering in her ear.

“I’m here now, baby.” Robert murmured. 

He was tired, he wanted to sleep, daydreaming about the man with the deep blue eyes. But that was all it was; a daydream. He’d never see Aaron again and this was his life. Right here, in his plush bed with his beautiful fiancé. He planted feathery light kisses up her neck until he reached her lips. They were plump and red, but were covered in gloss. Robert hated the tacky, sticky feeling of lipgloss as they kissed. He preferred the feel of Aaron’s soft, slightly wet lips beneath his.

Robert shook his head, why was he thinking so much about another man while his fiance lay beneath him, looking up at him earnestly? Suddenly Robert felt guilty in a way he couldn't understand. He had cheated on Chrissie before, but he had never felt guilty over it. Because Chrissie was the one he loved, the one he always came home to. So why did he feel different after kissing Aaron?

Pushing aside thoughts of the man he’d never see again, Robert leant down, pressing his mouth to Chrissie’s. She let out a slight gasp, pulling him closer. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured. 

He didn’t know if he was apologising for being late home, or for kissing another man or for something else entirely. Maybe he was apologising for still thinking about Aaron now, for comparing her lips with Aaron’s. 

Chrissie shook her head, her eyes shining with trust. “It’s okay, love. Just kiss me.”

Robert smiled down at her before capturing her lips with his own. She really was beautiful.

Meanwhile in Emmerdale, Aaron woke up in his small room situated above the pub. His head hurt from the number of drinks he had consumed but his lips still tingled from where Robert had kissed him. It had been short, too short. Robert had pulled back quickly, his eyes widened in surprise as Aaron smiled up at him. 

After that Aaron had brought them another drink and for the rest of the night the air between them had felt charged, as if they would explode in to thousands of meteoric pieces at any moment. They’d drank a lot, too much. Maybe to pass the time, or maybe to hold back the nerves. As the night passed, Aaron couldn’t remember who was paying or even what he was drinking. All he knew was that his skin had felt alive every time Robert had accidentally brushed against him. 

It had got later and later, couples dispersed in to the night, the lucky ones going home in pairs. Suddenly Aaron had slipped his hand in to Robert’s, the alcohol making him more confident. He had pulled him outside in to the cold night air.

“I should go.” Robert had slurred, it wasn’t like him to get so drunk, to lose control.

Aaron had just stared at him, unwilling to let him disappear without kissing him again. Pushing him back against the wall of Bar West, Aaron pressed his lips to Robert’s. It was more forceful this time, more passionate. Robert met each lick, each moan, each bite with one of his own. Aaron tangled his hands in Robert’s hair, feeling it fall through his fingers like silk. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous.” Robert had panted.

Aaron had scoffed at the time, rolling his eyes. But he remembered how it had made him feel, Robert’s words filling his whole body with warmth. 

Suddenly Aaron’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door. “Come on, love. You’d said you’d help out today. You know how busy New Years Day gets.” Chas called through the door.

Aaron groaned, pulling the covers up over his head. He had forgotten about promising his mum that he would help out. The last thing he wanted was to spend the day serving pints to the inhabitants of the village while trying to nurse a hangover. However as Aaron’s thoughts wandered back to Robert, he smiled, nothing could make him feel miserable today.

Picking up his phone, Aaron scrolled through his recent texts. Happy New Year messages appeared from his closet family and friends. Another text from Adam asking where he was last night. As Aaron began to reply, he noticed a new contact in his phonebook. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he saw Robert’s name there. Well instead, it was spelt rbErT, which Aaron put down to Robert’s inebriated state at the time. 

He wondered when he had put his number in Aaron’s phone, and decided it must have been when he’d gone to the bathroom, leaving his phone on the table. He chuckled slightly to himself, before putting the phone down. Robert was just messing around. He had a wife after all. Why would he want to throw all that away for Aaron? Even though Aaron was disappointed, he decided he just had to accept last night for what it was. A fun night with a beautiful stranger. 

Although Aaron tried to push thoughts of Robert out of his head and instead focus on working behind the bar, he couldn’t stop his mind wandering to the blonde haired man whenever their was a lull in customers. 

Eventually Victoria emerged from the kitchen, immediately noticing his mood. “Where were you last night, eh?” Victoria teased, nudging him.

Aaron laughed, pushing her away, playfully. “Just went for a drink.”

“And has some guy put that dreamy smile on your face?” Victoria joked.

Aaron stared back at her stonily, before giving up and grinning. He couldn’t ever be mad at Victoria, she was just too sweet.

“Maybe, but it was just a one off thing. Nothing serious, okay?” Aaron confessed.

“How do you know he doesn’t want it to carry on?” Victoria asked.

Because he’s married, Aaron thought. But he bit his lip instead, opting to just shrug his shoulders. He didn’t want Victoria to know he’d kissed a married man, he could hardly believe it himself. He wasn’t the kind of person who hurt people, who destroyed marriages. But he wasn’t going to, Aaron reassured himself. It was just a few kisses, and now they’d never see each other again. 

Victoria squeezed his arm gently. “All I’m saying is if he makes you that happy then you shouldn’t be so quick to let him go.”

Aaron contemplated her words as she moved back to the kitchen, readying herself for the lunchtime rush. The rest of the day passed in a blur as Aaron served behind the bar, making polite conversation with the customers.

Collapsing in to bed that night, Aaron was exhausted. He sleepily looked at his phone, staring at Robert’s name in his contacts. His finger hovered over the delete button. He knew it was the right thing to do but when had Aaron ever done the sensible thing? His fingers quickly skimmed across the keys, pressing send before he could change his mind.

Robert startled as his phone vibrated on the nightstand next to him, he had almost been asleep. He glanced over at Chrissie, who lay beside him, peacefully, her hair falling in perfect curls against the pillow. It’s probably just work, it can wait until the morning, Robert thought. But an incessant curiosity pulled at him until he relented picking up his phone and looking at the text. It was from an unknown number and Robert squinted, trying to make sense of the message showing through the bright backlight of his phone.

When did you put your number in my phone? :P

Robert puzzled over the message until suddenly flashes of last night came back to him. Aaron stumbling to the bathroom as he’d picked up Aaron’s phone, drunkenly saving his name and number. Embarrassment flooded through Robert, Aaron must think he was an idiot, acting like a drunk teenager. But he couldn’t help the way his heart lifted happily at Aaron’s text. He glanced at Chrissie. Texting someone wasn’t cheating, was it? Making up his mind, Robert clicked reply. A bit of harmless texting wouldn’t hurt anyone, he thought.

> R: Well you didn’t have to text ;)
> 
> A: How’s your head after last night?
> 
> R: Getting better. Yours?
> 
> A: Pounding. But it was worth it.

Aaron bit his lip nervously, waiting anxiously for Robert’s reply. Had he said too much? As the seconds ticked by, Aaron felt more and more foolish. Maybe he’d read the signals completely wrong. Maybe Robert kissed a different guy every night.

> R: It was definitely worth it :)

Robert’s finger hovered over the send button for a tense few seconds before he hit send. He hadn’t expected this, this easy conversation, the sweet flirting. He’d expected banter, sexting even. But not this, whatever this was. It made Robert uncomfortable and excited at the same time.

> A: Maybe we could do it again sometime?

Aaron’s reply sent Robert’s heart fluttering in to a frenzy. He didn’t do this, he didn’t see guys more than once. So why did he so desperately want to see Aaron again? To get lost in his bright blue eyes, to kiss those soft lips again. Robert pushed away his fears and doubts, convincing himself that this was just something he had to get out of his system before marrying Chrissie.

> R: Yeah, sounds perfect.

Aaron smiled at Robert’s reply. Maybe he was married but people cheated and got divorced all the time. Anyway it wasn’t fair for Robert to stay in an unhappy marriage, that would be cruel. Aaron said these things over and over, wondering if he thought them enough, if they’d quell the guilt he felt growing inside. 


	3. January 2nd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will be the first to give in to temptation to ask the other on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments or bookmarked this story. Your support means a lot to me and is the reason I keep writing Robron fanfic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> I'd be interested in hearing what you'd like to happen. I have a general idea of what will happen in each month, but thinking of enough ideas to cover each day is proving to be a challenge. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome!
> 
> And to anyone that uses Wattpad, I would really appreciate it if you could check out my original novel 'Navigating Infinity' and let me know what you think. If you enjoy the way I write Robert and Aaron then I think you will enjoy the relationship between Lachlan and Parker in my 'Navigating Infinity' novel. You can find me on Wattpad under MissOriginalWriter.

“Aaron, mate, where did you get to on New Year’s Eve?” Adam asked, venturing in to the back room of the pub where Aaron and Chas sat at the table, eating breakfast.

“Mornin’ Adam. How are you?” Aaron replied sarcastically.

Adam grinned, sitting down on the remaining chair. “Bacon sandwiches. You wouldn’t mind making me one, Chas? I’m starved.”

Chas rolled her eyes. “You know where the kitchen is.”

Adam looked up at her, pouting, with his big blue eyes as Chas shook her head, heading off to the kitchen to make Adam some breakfast. Adam grinned, shouting his thanks after her retreating back.

“So New Year’s Ever?” Adam questioned again, keeping his voice low so Chas wouldn’t overhear.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders but he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face at the thought of his midnight kiss with Robert. Aaron took a big bite out of his sandwich to hide his grin and stared down fixedly at the table.

“Oh come on, mate. You told Vic.” Adam cried.

Aaron spluttered, bread crumbs falling from his mouth. “Why are you asking me if Vic already told you?”

“Wanted to hear if from the horse’s mouth.” Adam laughed.

Aaron grinned back, glancing over at his mother before leaning closer to Adam. “Well if you must know, I did meet someone. But it was just a one off.”

“Dirty stop out.” Adam teased.

“It wasn’t like that. We didn’t…” Aaron began.

“That’s enough.” Adam interrupted. “I don’t need to hear what you get up to in the bed sheets.”

“Oi.” Aaron laughed, playfully punching Adam.

Chas watched them from the kitchen, all too happy that Aaron had a friend like Adam. Aaron had been through a lot and she often found him looking sad or depressed. But she could always count on Adam to bring a smile to his face and a laugh to his lips whenever things got too bad. Chas was grateful for that because she couldn’t bare to lose her little boy, not like the time… 

Chas shook her head, before turning back to the stove. There was no point in thinking about what Aaron had tried to do previously. He was here now and that’s all that mattered.

Meanwhile Robert was sitting at his desk, shuffling through various bits of paperwork. His eyes idly flickered to his phone for what felt like the hundredth time today and he tried to ignore his disappointment when he noticed that Aaron hadn’t text him. He hadn’t felt this impatient since he was a child. Robert had always been good at waiting, observing and waiting for the right moment to make his move. But now, waiting for Aaron, made him nervous and on edge.

Standing up, Robert paced the office restlessly. Maybe he was just tired after staying up texting Aaron last night. That’s it, Robert thought. Moving to the kitchen Robert began to brew a fresh pot of coffee. Suddenly Lachlan entered the kitchen.

“Mornin’.” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Robert nodded a greeting as he turned back to the coffee machine. Lachlan was Chrissie’s son and at times Robert found him to be quite strange. But he understood, Robert often felt a little different himself, like an outsider. So he got along well with his future stepson.

“Fancy one?” Robert asked,

Lachlan nodded, sitting down at the breakfast bar. 

“Mum’s gone mad trying to get everything sorted for this move.” Lachlan said, waiting for his coffee.

Robert nodded in agreement. All Chrissie had been focused on lately was moving. Robert was dreading it and he had tried to persuade her to stay countless times but to no avail. She was determined to move to Home Farm in Emmerdale. Part of Robert was excited, he couldn’t wait to see the faces of all the villagers when he, Robert Sugden, turned up at Home Farm. But he also knew what that place did to him. It made him the worst version of himself that he could be. There were too many bad memories there, too much family that he had left behind. 

“She’s just doing what she thinks is best.” Robert replied tightly.

“But you don’t want to go, do you?” Lachlan asked.

Robert hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to outwardly disagree with Chrissie in case she found out and got upset. But for once Robert just wanted someone to listen to how he really felt.

“No, I don’t want to leave.” Robert said, although it was more that he didn’t want to go back.

Lachlan nodded thoughtfully. “Well if you don’t want to leave and I don’t, then I say we do something about it.”

“Like what?” Robert asked narrowing his eyes.

Lachlan shrugged mysteriously, and Robert fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Lachlan was just a kid with only half formed ideas. But he’d set Robert’s brain whirring. Maybe there was a way Robert could make sure they didn’t leave, make sure that they didn’t return to his dreaded childhood village.

That night Robert lay in bed, his plan swirling around in his head. Could he really go through with it? Suddenly Robert felt the desperate need to shower, to wash Chrissie’s touch off his skin after making love. 

After showering Robert slid back in to bed, carefully, so as to not wake Chrissie. The last thing he wanted was to listen to her talking about the move again. He looked at his phone, unsurprised by his lack of notifications. He had fought the urge to text Aaron all day, thinking that he would at some point text him. But as the hours had crawled by, Robert had realised that perhaps Aaron just wasn’t that interested. Robert rolled his eyes, who was he kidding? He was Robert Sugden after all, everyone was interested in him.

His fingers carefully flew across the keypad, quickly pressing send. He glanced at the clock, 1am. Robert felt his heart drop, Aaron would probably already be asleep.

In his own bed, Aaron lay with his earphones pressed tightly to his ears, music blaring from them. It wasn’t often that Aaron had a goodnight’s sleep, he found it hard to drift off with all the thoughts constantly running through his head. Music seemed to be the only way to drown them out.

Aaron tapped his fingers against his thigh, in time to the music. He had waited all day for Robert to text him and he couldn’t deny that he was marginally disappointed that he hadn’t. Suddenly his phone vibrated next to him and his hand shot out to grab it.

Aaron’s face lit up as he saw Robert’s name appear. He quickly opened the text, drinking in Robert’s words as if he were in the Sahara Desert and they were the only source of water.

> R: Fancy a drink tomorrow night?

For a moment Aaron considered making Robert wait for tomorrow for a reply, but in the end his eagerness won out and he quickly crafted a message to Robert.

> A: Depends.

As his phone notified him of an incoming message, Robert tried to ignore the way his heart lifted happily. It was Aaron. As he read the message, Robert’s brow furrowed in confusion. What did Aaron mean?

> R: Depends on what?
> 
> A: Depends if you’re buying :P

Robert smiled to himself, thinking; oh yes, he would buy Aaron as many drinks as he liked. If only to get the chance to kiss those soft lips again. 


	4. January 3rd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Aaron and Robert's drink at Bar West go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day again - I'm being very productive lately!
> 
> I just had to write this after such a disappointing Emmerdale episode though. What is happening with Aaron and Robert? Robert has become so submissive and passive. Where is the strong, sarcastic, arrogant Robert we all know and love? We saw a tiny glimpse of him tonight before he crawled off to hide again. I love how Robert has become sweeter towards Aaron, but it's like they have changed Robert completely in to Robert Version 2.O rather than just adding to the Robert we already loved.
> 
> As for Aaron, I know he's been through a lot, but he barely shows Robert any affection or consideration at all. To be honest he acts like he doesn't even like Robert anymore. I can't understand why they are ruining such a perfect couple! I don't even want them to kiss or hug, just having a civil conversation and looking remotely happy together would be enough.
> 
> Okay, rant over. You can skip the above and just read the chapter! I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Also if any readers use Wattpad I would really appreciate it if you could check out my original novel 'Navigating Infinity.' If you love Robron, then I'm sure you'll enjoy the relationship between Lachlan and Parker in my original work. You can find me on Wattpad under MissOriginalWriter. Any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for all your support <3

Aaron faced the mirror in his room, pulling self-consciously at the navy blue shirt he wore. Was it too much for a drink? Unbuttoning the shirt, Aaron scrunched it up and threw it across the room, where it lay, sprawled in the corner.

Sitting on the bed heavily, Aaron caught a glimpse of the scars on his chest, reflected back to him from the mirror. Aaron shook his head, who was he kidding? A successful, and unbelievably gorgeous man like Robert would never want him. Suddenly a knock at the door startled him and Aaron quickly covered himself with a t-shirt that lay on the floor.

“Alright, love?” Chas asked, popping her head around the door.

“Do you mind mum? I was getting dressed.” Aaron fumed, glaring at his mother.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, son. I did birth you.” Chas teased.

Aaron’s face twisted in to a disgusted grimace, that was an image he didn’t need to imagine. Resting his head in his hands, Aaron let out a deep breath. Maybe he should just cancel his date with Robert. Was it even a date or just a drink?

“Hey.” Chas said, sitting down next to him on the bed. “What’s wrong, love?”

Aaron shrugged, he didn’t feel like discussing his love life with his mother. He hadn’t become that pathetic just yet.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it with ya mum, but all I’ll say is that this lad is very lucky to be going on a date with you.” Chas began.

“Mum.” Aaron sighed, exasperated.

“No, listen love. You’re sweet and thoughtful and not bad on the eye either.” Chas told him, nudging his shoulder with hers.

Aaron looked up at her, smiling slightly. He knew she worried about him, and he knew she meant well.

“How about I give that shirt a quick iron and then you get off to meet this mysterious fellow?” Chas smiled.

Aaron nodded, determined to at least give his date with Robert a chance before running away. Standing up, Aaron passed the shirt to his mother, squeezing her hand as she took it.

“Thanks mum.” Aaron said, quietly.

In return, Chas just smiled knowingly, leaving Aaron alone to finish preparing for the night ahead.

An hour later, Robert sat in Bar West, nervously chewing on the side of his thumb. He didn’t know why he was nervous, it was just a drink with a friend. It wasn’t a date. It just happened to be a drink with a friend he had kissed, more than once. Definitely not a date.

Robert knocked back his second whisky, knowing it was a bad idea, but he didn’t think he could get through the night completely sober. Suddenly Robert glanced up as the door opened. Aaron stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the bar self consciously. Robert took in the sight of him; his dark hair, his deep blue eyes complimented perfectly by his dark navy shirt. Robert groaned inwardly, why did Aaron have to look so good?

Just then Aaron spotted Robert and began to make his way over. Robert watched him the whole way, everything about Aaron turning him on, from the way he walked to the nervous way he ran his hand over his gelled hair.

“Hey.” Aaron said, nodding at Robert, standing before him awkwardly.

Robert felt himself relax instantly and leant forward, towards Aaron. “Hey yourself.” Robert whispered against his ear.

Aaron blushed, as he ducked his head, trying to hide the grin that had formed on his face. “Fancy a drink?” Aaron stammered.

“I thought I was buying.” Robert teased.

“Well you did ask me on this date.” Aaron joked before realising what he’d said.

The word ‘date’ hung heavy in the air between them. Feeling stupid, Aaron stared down at his shoes, scuffing the toe against the linoleum floor. Robert stared at him. Did Aaron really think this was a date? Robert found that the idea didn’t disgust him and anyway it wasn’t like anyone would ever find out about this.

Robert stood up suddenly and for a moment Aaron felt his heart beat quicken. He’d messed everything up by being too eager and now Robert was leaving. But he was wrong. Robert tilted his head to the side, eyeing Aaron.

“You, Aaron, are right. I did ask you on this date.” Robert smirked.

Aaron grinned at the way Robert emphasised the word date and felt himself relax. Nudging Robert with his shoulder, Aaron said. “I’ll have a pint.”

Aaron watched Robert cross the room to reach the bar. He looked good, wearing a burgundy suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. Aaron felt the urge to tear the shirt open, sending the buttons flying across the room just to see what lay beneath Robert’s clothes. Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, Aaron tried to push away his desires. He’d never felt this attracted to anyone before.

As he waited for Robert, he felt a twinge of jealousy at the friendly manner in which Robert greeted the bartender. He was the same one from New Year’s Eve Aaron noticed. Had Robert slept with him before? Aaron wondered. Realising that he was being unfairly possessive, Aaron looked away, playing idly with the drinks coaster left on the table.

A moment later, Robert reappeared with their drinks, sliding in to the booth next to Aaron, Robert’s thigh pressing firmly against his. Aaron tried to move away, but found he had nowhere to go. He hadn’t expected Robert to sit next to him, he had assumed that he would sit opposite him so they could talk. However he found himself enjoying the close proximity and tried to relax as much as he could with his heart pounding in his chest.

“So.” Aaron began after taking a sip of his beer. He racked his brain for a topic of conversation, anything at all.

“So.” Robert repeated, grinning.

Aaron fought the urge to roll his eyes. Robert was so infuriating, everything just seemed to be a game for him, something to entertain him. Aaron shrugged, grumpily.

“Hey, don’t be like that. I’m kidding.” Robert smiled, placing his hand on Aaron’s knee.

Aaron stared at his hand, noticing Robert’s pale slender fingers. His heart beat faster in his chest as he thought about Robert moving his hand higher. Suddenly a loud bang brought Aaron back to reality and his head shot up to see a barman accidentally smashing a glass. Realising that they were still in a crowded bar, Aaron tried to move further away from Robert.

However it was like Robert surrounded him. All he could see was Robert’s blonde hair glistening under the dim lights. All he could smell was Robert; a mixture of expensive cologne and printer ink. All he could feel was Robert’s hand on his knee, his thumb gently rubbing circles on the inside of Aaron’s leg. All he could hear was Robert’s silky smooth voice whispering in his ear.

“You look so good, Aaron.” Robert whispered, his breath hot against Aaron’s skin.

Aaron let out a shaky breath.

Robert could clearly see the effect he was having on Aaron and it excited him. Everything seemed so new with Aaron, teasing him, flirting, it all felt different. Robert couldn’t understand why but he knew he needed this. He needed to get Aaron out of his system once and for all. Just one night.

Robert watched as Aaron bit his lip nervously, staring up at Robert from under his dark eyelashes. How can he not realised how gorgeous he is? Robert thought incredulously. Unable to wait any longer, Robert crashed his lips to Aaron’s, gasping as soon as they touched. Just as quickly Aaron’s arms were around his neck pulling him closer, as Robert swiped his tongue against Aaron’s lips, seeking entrance. Aaron parted his lips groaning as Robert’s tongue explored his mouth.

Aaron felt like he was on fire, desire ran through every inch of him, and he felt sure that he would burst in to flames at any moment. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he clung to Robert, wanting him closer.

All of a sudden, Robert’s hand slipped under Aaron’s shirt, bringing Aaron crashing back to reality. He felt as if he had been drenched by a bucket of cold water as he pushed Robert away from him. How could he have been so stupid? Robert would never want him if he saw how messed up Aaron really was.

“Sorry, I have to go.” Aaron muttered, pushing passed a shocked Robert.

“Aaron, wait.” Robert called after him, as he watched him disappear. 

Robert sat there, staring disbelievingly ahead. Everything had been going so well, what had gone wrong?


	5. January 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Robert react to Aaron abandoning their date at Bar West?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual, it's all I had time to write today. The next chapters will be longer! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who have left kudos or comments so far. And thank you to the people who have bookmarked and subscribed to this fic. I appreciate all your support :)
> 
> Warning: mentions of self harm.

Aaron lay in the darkness, listening to the pitter patter of rain droplets falling against the window. Everything was too quiet, too still. Aaron didn’t like this time. The time of night when everything just seemed to disappear and it was like he was alone, eternally alone. 

Wiping his eyes furiously, Aaron realised that he was being pathetic. Why was he crying over some guy he’d only just met? But it wasn’t just that. Aaron was crying for his inability to be close to someone, always too scared of getting hurt if he gave too much of himself. Always scared of being rejected. Because I’m not good enough, the insecure part of Aaron’s brain screamed at him.

Aaron turned over, pushing his face in to his pillows. Eventually, as his tears dried, Aaron sat up, looking around for his phone. Maybe he should just text Robert, to try and explain. But what could he write?

> A: Sorry for running off, I didn’t want you to see where I cut myself. 

Aaron sighed to himself, deleting the message he had typed, realising that he would never be able to explain to Robert why he couldn’t be that intimate. Throwing his phone across the bed, Aaron lay back, knowing he was in for a long, restless night.

Meanwhile Robert, who had slept surprisingly well, climbed out of bed, stretching his arms above his head, before leaning down to plant a kiss on Chrissie’s head.

“What’s that for?” Chrissie giggled.

“Because in a few weeks time, you are going to be my wife.” Robert teased, capturing her lips with her own.

Chrissie sighed into his touch. “Mrs Sugden. I could get used to that.”

Robert broke their embrace, smiling as he headed to the shower. He had an important business meeting today. Another day, another dollar, Robert thought to himself. He wasn’t worried, he was confident that Aaron would come running back to him. And if he didn’t? Well there were plenty more fish in the sea just waiting to be seduced by a Sugden.

As his day progressed, Robert’s eyes flickered to his phone more times than he would care to admit. It wasn’t that he cared about Aaron, he told himself, he was just curious why he’d run off. That’s all, nothing more, nothing less. As he finally decided to text Aaron to find out for himself, Robert’s client arrived for their meeting.

Robert knew the client well, very well. He was a tall, handsome man by the name of Miguel. He was their first international client, from Robert’s attempts to expand the business.

“Robert.” Miguel exclaimed, pulling him in and kissing both sides of his face.

Robert fought the urge to roll his eyes at Miguel’s dramatics. However he held his tongue, desperate to secure the deal.

“Miguel, how have you been?” Robert asked politely.

“All the better for seeing you.” Miguel smirked flirtatiously.

For a moment Robert considered leaving the meeting. He was tired of flirting with people he didn’t care about, kissing strangers he didn’t like just to secure a business deal. It had been fun at first, so why did it feel differently now? Robert’s thoughts wandered to Aaron. Flirting with Aaron felt exciting, not tiring. Kissing Aaron felt exhilarating, not inhibiting. 

Pushing aside his thoughts, Robert turned back to Miguel. “So have you made up your made about signing the deal?”

Miguel slid his hand across the table, stroking the back of Robert’s. “What’s the rush, Robert?”

Suddenly Miguel leant closer and Robert could smell him. He smelt like overpowering cologne and onions from his lunch. He didn’t smell like Aaron. His hand reached up to cup Robert’s face roughly. Surprising them both, Robert jerked away from his touch. Miguel’s eyes widened.

“Think about what you’re doing, Robert.” Miguel warned.

Robert shrugged. He didn’t care about the deal, and he’d had enough of playing with Miguel. Maybe he deserved better or at least the chance to try. Standing up, Robert walked away, feeling like for the first time, he wasn’t interested in sleeping with someone he didn’t care about.

At the Woolpack, Aaron spent the rest of the day in the back room, moving from the kitchen to the sofa and back again. He casually skipped through the TV channels; boxing, reality TV, a cooking show.

Settling on football, Aaron stared blankly at the TV screen, lost in his own thoughts. Would he ever hear from Robert again? Probably not, Aaron thought. Laying his head back, Aaron’s eyes began to drift closed. He hadn’t slept much the night before and thought a nap might help him clear his head.

Suddenly a load ringing caused him to jerk awake. Reaching for his phone, angrily, Aaron answered it.

“What?” he fumed, assuming it would be Adam or even Paddy.

“Hey.” Robert replied on the other end.

Aaron’s heart skipped a beat as he realised that it was Robert. Robert had called him. Biting his lip to hold back the grin spreading across his face, Aaron spoke. “Robert, hey.”

“So.” Robert said, after a moment of silence.

“So.” Aaron replied, hearing Robert laugh through the phone. It had become their thing.

“But seriously, what did you call for?” Aaron asked.

“Just to talk.” Robert said, fighting the urge to hang up. He wanted to talk to Aaron, just to hear his voice but this felt pathetic and far too sentimental for Robert.

“About last night…” Aaron began.

“Forget it.” Robert said. He didn't want them to argue about last night and he didn’t want a deep and meaningful conversation. He just wanted to talk, about simple things, just to hear Aaron’s voice. To remind himself that he was real.

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked, puzzled.

“Yeah, just tell me about your day.” Robert said, holding his breath, waiting for Aaron’s answer. Would he laugh at his neediness?

Aaron smiled to himself, thinking that perhaps he hadn’t ruined everything just yet. Maybe Robert was interested in more than just sleeping with him. Aaron didn’t find it easy to trust people, and he had good reasons not to. But he didn’t want to lose out on something that could be great just because he was too scared to try. Taking a deep breath, Aaron began to speak, telling Robert about his day.


	6. January 5th.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robert's car breaks down, will Aaron offer to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's left kudos and comments so far. I really appreciate your support and love hearing what you think of this fic so far. Any ideas or suggestions are always welcome!

Aaron sat in the pub, casually sipping his first pint of the day. He nodded at Paddy as he entered the pub, making his way over to Aaron.

“Y’alright, Paddy?” Aaron asked, giving Paddy a small smile.

Paddy was the only man who Aaron had ever wanted to call dad, the only father who had been there for him and protected him. Aaron knew he had put Paddy through a lot in the past and each time he had waited, expecting Paddy to walk away. But Paddy had stayed. And gradually Aaron had begun to realise that maybe not everybody would leave him, maybe some people would stick around.

“I’m gasping for a pint, been up at the farm all day delivering a calf.” Paddy explained, motioning to Chas to bring him a pint.

Aaron wrinkled his nose in disgust, he couldn’t understand Paddy’s love of animals. Well unless it was a dog, Aaron had a secret love of dogs. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he thought they were cute with their puppy dog eyes and their loyal nature.

Paddy soon launched in to telling him all about the delivery and Aaron zoned him out, thinking about his conversation with Robert last night. He still couldn’t believe that Robert had called him, especially after he’d ran out on their date at Bar West. Well it wasn’t a date exactly, Aaron didn’t really know what it was. 

His hand itched to reach his phone as Paddy’s voice rattled on in the background. Aaron nodded along, adding vague monosyllabic comments whenever Paddy paused for breath. Discreetly Aaron slipped his phone under the table, typing out a quick text to Robert.

> A: Has your day been as boring as mine?
> 
> R: Worse. My car broke down, I’m waiting for someone to come and fix it.

Aaron smiled slightly to himself, maybe his day was just about to get a little more interesting.

> A: I could help.

Meanwhile, stuck in the middle of nowhere, Robert sat waiting in his car. On his way home from an important business meeting his car had spluttered before slowing down and finally stopping all together. Robert had been a mechanic for a few years so he had figured he’d be able to fix it. However after opening the bonnet, Robert had realised the job was much bigger than he had expected, and he had spent far too long behind a desk to remember how.

As he looked at the text from Aaron, Robert contemplated what to do. He wanted Aaron’s help and the chance to see him again. But was he getting in too deep? Throwing caution to the wind, Robert quickly replied, telling Aaron where he was.

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron arrived, parking up next to Robert. It was the first time they’d seen each other since their date and the air between them crackled with unresolved questions. However pushing aside their confusion, the two men smiled at each other.

“Hey.” Aaron said shyly, glancing down at the floor.

Robert wanted to pull him towards him by the strings of his black hoodie, but he didn’t want to scare him off again like he had at Bar West. Instead he settled for a smile, trying to convey in that simple expression how genuinely pleased he was to see Aaron.

“Let’s see what’s wrong with it then.” Aaron said leaning over to look under the bonnet.

Robert watched him bend over, his breath catching in his throat. Aaron looked good, and Robert had spent the last few days daydreaming about him, but nothing compared to seeing him in reality. Fighting the urge to stand behind Aaron and wrap his arms around his waist, Robert began to pace the pavement. 

“So can you fix it?” Robert asked.

“Yeah, shouldn’t take long.” Aaron replied, focused on the task ahead.

Robert watched him working, jealous that Aaron didn’t seem interested in him at all as he gave the car his full attention. Robert shook his head, what was wrong with him? He was jealous of a car. Robert fought back a laugh, certain that Aaron must feel the lust radiating from him.

Suddenly Aaron looked up, catching Robert staring, and grinned. “Like what you see?”

Aaron didn’t usually do this, this teasing, this exhilarating flirting. But it was exciting and it made Robert smile. Aaron was starting to realise that he’d be willing to do just about anything to make Robert smile.

“Of course.” Robert smirked. “I love my Audi.”

“Oi.” Aaron laughed, reaching out to hit Robert with an oil stained rag he had used on the car.

Robert caught his arm and pulled him in, leaning down to whisper against Aaron’s lips. “And you’re not too bad either.”

“Oh yeah?” Aaron replied, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

Robert nodded, smiling, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Aaron’s. It was different to their kisses on their date. Those kisses had been hot and wet, messy and passionate but right now was different. These kisses were slow and lingering, sweet and caring.

Robert broke away, his breath falling in shallow gasps as he rested his forehead against Aaron’s. He loved being taller than Aaron, being able to look down at him and see him looking up from under those dark eyelashes. 

“What was that for?” Aaron teased, grinning.

“Payment for fixing my car.” Robert joked.

“Hey.” Aaron exclaimed, attempting to break out of Robert’s grasp but Robert held him firmly in place.

“And because you look so damn sexy while fixing it.” Robert whispered in to his neck, as he leant down to plant feathery light kisses along Aaron’s jaw.

Aaron gasped, closing his eyes and titling his head back to give Robert better access to his neck. He wondered if anyone would drive past but as Robert nuzzled against his neck, biting and licking, kissing and sucking, Aaron realised that he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything at all in that moment, it was just him and Robert, floating above it all.

Eventually Robert broke away, shattering the illusion. Aaron noted the way Robert’s eyes flickered to the sides, looking for witnesses. He tried to shrug it off, but deep down he knew he cared. He cared that Robert didn’t want to be seen with him, didn’t want to be caught.

Aaron untangled himself from Robert’s grip, leaving Robert feeling cold without his touch. Moving over to the car, Aaron looked back inside the bonnet before tightening a final bolt.

“Try it.” Aaron told him, nodding towards the car.

Robert nodded, jumping in to the driver’s seat and turning the keys, revving the car as the engine started. All of a sudden, streams of oil shot from under the bonnet, covering Aaron. Aaron jumped back quickly but found that it was too late.

Robert quickly cut the engine before getting out of the car. “Aaron, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, it wasn’t Robert’s fault and it was only a bit of oil. Shrugging off his hoodie, Aaron stood shivering in his plain black, short sleeved t-shirt. Robert’s gaze dropped to his toned arms for a moment, lingering, before fixing back on Aaron’s face.

“Here the least I can do is lend you a t-shirt. I think I have a spare in my car somewhere.” Robert told him, rooting around and pulling out a plain white t-shirt.

“It’s okay, just a bit of oil.” Aaron reassured him.

Robert moved closer, reaching out for Aaron. “I insist.” he teased, before pulling up the hem of Aaron’s t-shirt.

Both men gasped. Robert’s eyes immediately fell to the spattering of pale scars that lined Aaron’s stomach before Aaron quickly pushed him away. His t-shirt falling back in to place, but the damage already done. 

Robert stood there, staring down at Aaron’s stomach, now covered by the t-shirt. What were those scars? Thoughts ran through Robert’s mind as he stared blankly ahead, refusing to look up and meet Aaron’s eye.

Aaron stood opposite him, waiting for Robert to speak, to say anything at all. But the silence dragged on between them, unbroken. Part of him wanted to run, but he’d been running his whole life and for just once he wanted to stay, for Robert to prove that somethings were worth sticking around for.

Robert turned his back on Aaron and for a split second Aaron saw the repulsion on his face, the disgust. And his heart dropped. How could Robert understand? How could anyone when Aaron himself didn't even understand why he did it? 

Aaron felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but he was determined not to cry in front of Robert. He didn’t want Robert to think he was even more pathetic than he’d first thought. Turning away, Aaron began to make his way to his car.

Suddenly he heard a voice.

“Aaron.” Robert called from behind him.

Aaron froze, staring ahead at the empty road, the pavement illuminated lightly under the glare of the moon. He waited, waited for something, for anything.

Robert looked at the back of Aaron, wanting to say the right thing, fearing saying the wrong thing. He’d never cared this much about making the right decision before. He felt like something important rested on what his next words were, and he could bring himself to say anything at all. 

As the silence around them intensified, Aaron let out a shaky breath, his tears falling freely. Robert didn’t want him, not now he’d seen what a messed up man Aaron really was. Walking away, Aaron tried to ignore the aching in his chest, begging him not to go, urging him to look at Robert. But he didn’t. Aaron got in his car and drove away.

If he’d listened to his heart, if he’d only turned around, he would have seen in that moment, just how much Robert cared. But Aaron was stubborn and scared, too scared of getting hurt that sometimes he ran before really considering just what he was leaving behind. 

Robert watched him drive away, partly relieved that he was gone, partly devastated. He wanted to help Aaron, to show him that he didn’t care about the scars. But he didn’t need this. What he had with Aaron was just supposed to be for fun, nothing serious, no strings attached. He was marrying Chrissie, he loved Chrissie. So why did he feel like crying for a man he barely knew?


	7. January 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Robert reach Aaron before he makes a huge mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been terrible at updating lately! I've been really busy with work, my birthday and my Shadowhunter fan fiction. So I'm really sorry and I hope you're all still interested in reading this fic. Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> I've recently got twitter too, so feel free to add me @MisFanficWriter 
> 
> I'd love to hear any prompts for Robron fics or any feedback on my current fics.

Aaron sat by the bar drinking his third consecutive pint of the day. His head buzzed with frustration and anger at both himself and Robert. Why had he just walked away? Aaron knew he should have tried to explain but he couldn’t bring himself to open up to Robert after seeing the disgust on his face. He’d walked away because Robert hadn’t said anything. He hadn’t asked him why or how. Only repulsion showed on his face. Or maybe Aaron was just imaging the disgust. Even Aaron himself couldn’t quite remember.

“Y’alright, mate?” Adam asked as he approached Aaron.

Aaron spared him a sidewards glance, nodding and mumbling gruffly.

“Nice warm welcome.” Adam said sarcastically, flashing his playful grin.

Aaron rolled his eyes, he wasn’t in the mood for Adam’s teasing today. Quickly drinking the rest of his pint, Aaron grabbed his jacket, before standing up.

“I’m kidding.” Adam said, surprised by Aaron’s quick departure.

“Hey, mate. Where are you going?” Adam shouted after Aaron’s retreating back.

Part of Aaron felt terrible for taking his anger out on Adam but he knew by tomorrow they’d be back in the pub, laughing over a pint. There was just something Aaron needed to do first. He needed to forget about Robert.

Thirty minutes later, after a crowded bus journey, Aaron ended up outside Bar West, staring at the closed wooden door. What was it people always said? The best way to get over someone, was to get under someone else. Maybe that’s what he needed, Aaron thought. Maybe a one night stand, with no feelings and no expectations was exactly what Aaron needed to get over Robert.

Taking a deep breath, Aaron entered the bar, quickly making his way to the bar. 

“Large whisky.” Aaron told the bartender, before realising that was what Robert drank. Great start to forgetting him, Aaron thought sarcastically.

Eventually, after more than a few to drink, Aaron began to relax. Feeling more confident, he scanned the bar, discreetly checking out the inhabitants. His eyes lingered on a tall, thin guy with light brown hair. He wasn’t as tall as Robert, and his hair wasn’t as long. Knocking back another whisky, Aaron stood up from his place at the bar, the alcohol making the stranger look more and more like Robert.

“Alright mate? Fancy letting me buy you a drink?” Aaron asked. His palms were sweaty with nerves, but the alcohol gave him the dutch courage he needed.

The stranger smiled back. “Sure, I’ll have a pint.”

Aaron nodded, before motioning to the barman. “A pint and another whisky, please.”

The barman studied Aaron for a moment, noticing how he slurred his words, before placing the drinks in front of Aaron. Aaron watched as the stranger sipped his pint, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Aaron quickly drank his whisky in one, wincing as it burned its way down his throat.

“Steady on.” the stranger laughed.

Aaron let out a gruff chuckle, before turning to the stranger. Leaning forward, Aaron pressed his mouth to the stranger’s.

“Hey, I don’t even know your name.” the stranger teased.

“Aaron.” Aaron slurred, before capturing the stranger’s lips with his own. 

Aaron felt hands sliding around his neck, pulling him closer. A tongue teasingly dragged across his bottom lip. Fingertips softly stroked his jawline. It was… nice.

Aaron tried harder, opening his mouth to feel the stranger’s tongue against his own. He let his hands slide around the stranger’s waist, pressing against him. And it was… good.

But it wasn’t fire and flames. It wasn’t heat and passion. It didn’t ignite an unquenchable desire inside him. It wasn’t like kissing Robert.

Suddenly Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. He stumbled slightly, feeling strong arms around him, holding him up. His eyes widened as he saw Robert and he tried to pull away, but Robert’s grip held him firm.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked stiffly.

“Getting laid.” Aaron said, trying to forcefully push Robert away. However the alcohol coursing through his system had greatly impaired his judgement. 

Robert gritted his teeth. “Let’s go.”

“No.” Aaron shouted.

“I think we were just getting comfortable here.” the stranger spoke, eyeing Robert mischievously.

“Don’t you dare touch him again, Connor. I mean it, he’s not like that.” Robert hissed.

“Aww, found someone special, eh Robert?” Connor smirked.

“You don’t want to mess with me.” Robert snarled.

“Don’t tell him what to do.” Aaron slurred, but his words held less anger as he slumped tiredly against Robert’s side.

All of a sudden the bartender appeared, eyeing the situation warily. “Get him out of here, Robert.”

Robert nodded. “Thanks for calling me.”

“No problem, no need to let the poor lad get mixed up with him.” The barman said, throwing a look of disgust at Connor.

“See you around, Aaron.” Connor called after them as Robert and Aaron left the bar.

As they reached the door, the cool air hit Aaron, sobering him up slightly. Aaron leant against Robert’s car, as Robert leaned over to open the door, helping Aaron inside. As Robert sat in the driver’s seat, they both stared ahead, unable to find the words to start a conversation they were both afraid to have.

“Aaron, about yesterday…” Robert began.

“Don’t.” Aaron muttered, pulling his sleeves over his hands.

He didn’t want Robert’s pity. He didn’t want to sit in the passenger seat of Robert’s Audi and relive his torments. He just wanted to move on. Sensing Aaron’s reluctance to talk, Robert leant across, pulling the seatbelt around Aaron. Buckling him in, their faces lay inches apart. Robert leant forward slowly, giving Aaron time to push him away. Instead Aaron sat still, his breathing shallow. 

As their lips brushed, Robert felt his heart jump in a way it never had before. It was all so confusing for him. Being with men had only ever been about sex for Robert. He’d never had feelings for a man before. However as they sat in the car, exchanging soft presses of lips, Robert knew that he couldn’t give up on Aaron. Not yet.

“Let’s get you sobered up. I’ll buy you a coffee.” Robert whispered, his forehead resting against Aaron’s.

Aaron nodded slightly, capturing Robert’s lips with his own for a chaste kiss before Robert turned back to the wheel, placing the key in the ignition to start the engine.

“Hey Robert, did you know that guy?” Aaron asked, watching Robert from the corner of his eye.

Robert stared ahead, avoiding Aaron’s gaze. “No, I’ve just seen him around Bar West a few times.” Robert lied.

Aaron heard the lie in Robert’s words but he let it go. One day he’d ask him about it but for now they both had secrets and pasts that they weren’t ready to share.


	8. January 7th.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things finally go right for Aaron and Robert on their second date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that is reading this fic. I'm completely in love with this chapter so please let me know what you think in the comments. Any feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @MisFanficWriter <3

The cinema. That’s where they’d agreed to meet for what could be classed as their second date. Robert tried not to thing about it in too much detail. He wasn’t dating Aaron at all. He was just keeping him interested, trying to show Aaron that he cared about more than sex. But he didn’t. This is just about sex, Robert tried to convince himself, unsuccessfully.

Just then, Robert noticed Aaron walking towards him. His eyes slowly drifted over him, taking in his blue eyes and his fitted black jumper. He looked good. 

“Hey.” Aaron said nervously as he pulled at his sleeves.

Robert’s eyes travelled down to the hem of Aaron’s jumper, his thoughts wandering back to the sight of Aaron’s scars. Were they self inflicted? Why would Aaron do that? Realising that Aaron was waiting for him to speak, Robert quickly looked up.

“Hey, do you want to pick the film?” Robert asked.

Aaron shrugged. “I don’t care.”

Robert nodded, before approaching the ticket counter. He felt like a foolish teenager on a first date. The cinema had been his idea but he was beginning to regret it. He’d figured it was dark, therefore there was less chance of anyone seeing them. The film would give them something to do instead of just avoiding talking about Aaron’s scars. However it felt awkward between them, forced and immature.

“We could just get out of here.” Robert suggested, withholding the suggestion of where he really wanted to be; in bed with Aaron.

Aaron glanced at him, as if reading Robert’s mind and shook his head. “Here’s fine, unless you’ve got somewhere better to be.”

Robert could hear the challenge in his words, testing him. Pushing him to walk away, back to Chrissie. But Robert stared resolutely ahead, ordering two tickets to whatever was showing next.

Once inside, Aaron and Robert sat side by side, awkwardly, silently. Robert glanced at Aaron from the corner of his eye, watching as he gulped his fizzy drink. He watched as his tongue flicked out to lick his lips after drinking, and felt a shiver run through him.

Aaron looked over at him and smiled. He felt nervous. They’d only ever spent time together when they’d been drinking, inebriated. Maybe they wouldn’t feel the same when they were sober, maybe they wouldn’t get along. However the butterflies fluttering wildly in Aaron’s stomach disagreed entirely with Aaron’s fears. Robert was gorgeous, even more gorgeous when Aaron was sober enough to fully appreciate it.

The movie started, it was loud and full of cliches but all Aaron could focus on was the presence of Robert next to him. He could hear Robert’s breathing they were sitting so close. Glancing around, Aaron noticed that no one was sitting near them, maybe that’s why Robert had chosen the corner at the back. In order to hide away, to hide Aaron away from the rest of the world. He closed his eyes, biting his lip hard. What was he even doing here? Robert was with someone else, he slept with someone else every night. How could they keep pretending everything was normal? How could they go on dates to the cinema after Robert had kissed her goodbye?

Robert noticed Aaron sitting completely still, his eyes closed. Learning closer, he whispered against his ear. “Are you okay?”

Aaron shivered, feeling desire run through him. This was wrong. But it felt so irrevocably right. Aaron opened his eyes to look at Robert as the movie erupted with a frantic car chase. Sirens blared, people shouted, but Aaron looked at Robert. Cars chased, tyres squealed, but Aaron’s eyes never left Robert. He’d never seen anyone so perfect. The film world exploded in to chaos and Aaron embraced the madness, leaning forward to press his lips to Robert’s. His heart pounded in his chest as he frantically kissed him, pulling Robert closer with a hand on his neck.

Robert groaned quietly, cupping Aaron’s face, pushing his tongue eagerly in to Aaron’s open mouth. The backing music of the film pounded loudly around the cinema room, growing faster, more frantic. A steady beat rang out, the bass heavy and growing to a crescendo. And Aaron and Robert kissed as if they were dying, as if the other was the air they needed to breath. Aaron had never felt so desperate, so completely out of control. Robert’s heart slammed against his chest, seeming to be unable to withhold his overwhelming feelings for Aaron. 

The actors screamed, shouted, cried. Aaron’s hands dug in to the back of Robert’s shirt, clinging to him. Crash. The screen blared with bright light as the cars crashed. Aaron could see the bright light from behind his closed eyelids, flickering fast. This was wrong, so wrong. But it was everything. Everything you should feel when you kissed. Passion, lust, desire, an unexplainable pull. 

Robert’s breath was Aaron’s breath. Aaron’s saliva was Robert’s. There was no beginning, no end. Just here and now. Just this moment, just this feeling of being alive for only this moment with him. 

Suddenly the lights overhead shone down brightly as the credits rolled. The moviegoers stood, shrugging on their coats to face the cold night air. Aaron and Robert broke apart, both panting heavily.

Robert stared at Aaron, bewildered. His cheeks were red, his lip was cut where Robert had bitten too hard. He looked crazed and so beautiful. Robert closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat pulsing through him. Was this what it was supposed to feel like to be alive?

He opened his eyes to find Aaron staring at him, chewing anxiously on his lip.

“Let’s get out of here.” Robert stammered. He never stammered. Why had a simple kiss left him so shaken?

They made their way outside, standing silently in the freezing night. Robert wanted to run away, to take Aaron home, to hide. He didn’t know what he wanted. He’d never felt like this before. It was crazy and confusing, unreasonable and terrifying. He couldn’t handle this.

“I have to go.” Robert stated, looking anywhere but at Aaron.

Aaron nodded, watching Robert walk away. What more could he expect? Robert had his own life. To Robert he was just a meaningless kiss in the back of a grubby cinema.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, and thank you for reading!


End file.
